Angelic
Angelics are a very secluded, artistic, philosophical and logic race. They have their borders open to all races and do not fear attacks as the rough rocky terrain and tall mountain their capital is built on is difficult to attack. However despite their impressive ability to output mana they are a very pacifist race. But tend to help other races struggling. Background Angelics first spawned on the northern shores of north of the main Mekkan Continent, The first agelics where said to be giants with wings that walked across the mountain range and helped their children settle in the Hallacon Mountain Range to where the Light Gate Rested. Going on they went out and carved out the mountains making paths to help move resources, eventually the Angelics split into three Ethnicities Angels, Giants, Valkyries each with their own shared culture. Culture Angelic culture is a mix of Classical Greek and Norse themed, in their art and architecture. The Angelics have a non-convertible currency known as Tokens due to them being a Communist society. However their biggest trade is their art, minds, builders and military. Likewise Angelics moreso than most other races, turned to the deities for guidance and protection. Non-evil Angelics looked to the divine for comfort and inspiration, while the wicked looked to some of the darker divines for methods through which to obtain power over others. Individual Angelics might be faithless, but the race as a whole, regardless of subrace, had a strong inclination for religion and almost every community maintained at least one temple or ancestral shrine. Ideals Angelics often believe that the body is beautiful wearing very little to show off as much as possible, some even walking around naked. That is not to say they don't have a fashion scene often bright colours or black and whites, Angelic fashion is often dictated by their role or expression. The Angelic people don't often view gender as anything other than what one wishes to express themselves as, 65% of the populations is Female, with 5% being other and the rest as Male. Thus a lot of the population live Bi-Sexual, Open Relationships or Casual Sex Relationships. However most prefer to be in a Monogamous Relationships when it comes to having a family. For a long while sex in public was often not frowned on however as they opened up more and more to other races they tend to reserve themselves to more secluded locations except during the monthly Festival of Colour. Language Angelics often speak Basic though some still use Primord. However the legacy of Primord lives on through universal symbols still used such as numbers and Basic letters as angelics worked with the kitsune to form the universal language. Art & Architecture The Angelic's people have built their culture and technology around the geography and natural resources of the continent. All of Angelic people are commonly linked by their respect for nature and life, particularly the mountains and sky. Their Architecture varies depending where you are. Often throughout the mountain ranges are Rest Stops where people can stay overnight they are typically of a Nordic Style. In the city of Halla the lower parts of the mountain are of nordic design, which is often considered the industrial area. Around the midsection which is where people enter the city for the first time the building style shifts to more Greek styled, getting towards the top of the city are the more larger builds such as the university and Light Temple which are like the city of Athens in style. Leadership Council The Angelics are a Oligarchic Government made up of council members who hold the best interest of factions around the City of Halla. Often members for this councils are voted in. However in times of war emergency powers are given to the Valkyrie Contingency who can overrule decisions of the council if it ensures the safety of the cities citizens. Valkyrie Contingency The Contingency is the military force in Halla, they are tasked with patrolling the roads and paths through the mountains helping travelers and pilgrims fend against restless wild creatures and the undead that plague the land of Valkuria. They follow a strong code but are free to make choices in other to preserve life. Their ranks are as follows. Ethnicities The Angelics have four distinct sub-races, most angelics often have a mix of any of the following three, however what defines them is their wings. Angelics are a varying heighted race classed as the tallest of all races, their heights commonly range from 1.3m - 15m. Gender often isn't a factor in physic, strength or height. They have a wide variety of skin, eye, and hair colors, typically pale skin complexion and lighter hair tones or black where more common in the race. Their eyes are often blends of colours, a solid colour. Mainly pupil-less some eyes that do are often a lighter tone of their eye colour and never normally black. Angelics mature at roughly the same rate as humans, though they were not usually considered past adolescence until they reached 30 years of age. Anelics do not age dramatically as their lifespan came to a close, with the most obvious changes being a change in hair color, alternatively graying or darkening. Most Angelics remained healthy and full of life up until their death, which, if age-related, was usually between one and seven centuries. Angels Angels are more delicate than the other ethnics, with hollow bones to aid their flight. They have pale skin, often porcelain white. An Angelic's wings are usually white, but can be black, brown or speckled. Angels are also known to practice the dyeing of wing tips or tattoo their wings. Their eyes are slightly larger than normal and range in color from brilliant blues to green or purple. Their hair color can range often silver, blonde, black. Angelics are said to have the most beautiful voices, and their songs they love sharing with the Avians bards as well as other races. Most Angelics go on to become scholars, philosophers and artists. Intellectuals who believe in solving problems through reason and diplomacy, these Angelics spend much time researching magic and history, contemplating religion and worshiping Terra, and producing art for the sheer joy of creation. Giant Despite being called "Giants", not all Giants are large in size, as many members of the sub-race vary between human and giant sized. Most common giants this age cap out around 20m, however there have been bigger classed as Titans who are around 50m-60m and then there are the Colossal whom tower around 120 meters, however they are mostly extinct, there are a few however they lay asleep and landforms around them so they can be mistaken as islands or hills. Giants eyes were often a bright blue or green and sometimes glowed a little. Their Skin where often pale, tan or brown and extremely tough. Their hair was often dark in hue, unnatural hair colours are more common. Giants are quite intelligent and civilized they are the ones who mainly practised architecture, masonry, art, trade, prophecy, and some were even famous combatants and hunters. Giants have no wings and thus unlike the other two groups walk most places, some even seclude themselves underground who mine stone they are known as the Dwarves as they are often the shorter end of the race. Valkyries Valkyries where often the more physically and warrior like through many different physical features that often varied from individual to individual. Commonly standing out with only one unusual feature. Most Valkyries had pupil-less pale white, gray, topaz or golden eyes and silver hair, sometimes they might have feathers mixed in with their hair. Many Angelics also have a light covering of feathers on their shoulders, they are however mostly defined by their four wings, the top set are larger than the bottom set. The Valkyries warriors are geared towards war and power, answering to the simple hierarchy who govern their society equally with the religious leaders and the Angelic Council. They live by a complex code of honor and spend their lives defending their race. In combat, these Angelics can show mercy, often using ranged attacks from above and believing that others should know better than to create an enemy of a superior foe, such as themselves. They also view surrender to be honorable (for both themselves as well as their enemies) when it is clear there are no options left. Category:Angelic Category:Races